


Ache

by Tulikettu



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau also fancies Jester, Beau totally ships it, Caduceus is kind of bold and not so unsure about sex, Fingering, First Kiss, First Time, Fjord isn't great at pit fights, M/M, Oral Sex, alternative firbolg biology, but he still has no experience, healing magic is a kink, healing magic is delicious, no beta i hate everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulikettu/pseuds/Tulikettu
Summary: Fjord gets hurt in a fighting pit.How will he learn his lesson if he keeps getting healed?Fortunately, his favourite cleric has a soft spot for him.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Ache

**Author's Note:**

> It was very obvious to me that this was one of the first fics I wrote for this pairing, and I just buried it and hoped for the best. No matter how much I edited it it never felt right. 
> 
> Also Beau still fancies Jester, that's how old this is. And I had to change 'Nott' to 'Veth'. Bury your problems, kids.
> 
> I don't know why I always build up the authors notes at the start with how terrible the fics are. Maybe because I hope someone might be pleasantly surprised. 
> 
> More alternative firbolg biology because that's going in everything from now on!
> 
> Happy reading!

It seems as though it’s now tradition for the group to spend at least one night out in every city going to a fighting pit. Beau and Yasha and Fjord are the usual suspects, and sometimes Jester joins in, except if they’ve been out in Nicodranas and she doesn’t want her mum finding out. She abstained tonight in Roshana. Three of them was enough. 

Fjord, more often than not, comes out a little worse from all of these skirmishes, though not for want of trying. He tries but he normally goes down, and tonight is no exception. 

Another part of the tradition is to go for a drink after. They put it lightly, but what it really means is ‘they go out and get shitfaced’. Beau and Fjord fall into the loud drunk category, whilst Veth is just rowdy. Yasha seems to have the constitution of a minotaur and is barely tipsy for matching Fjord and Beau drink for drink, and manages to walk in a straight line on the way home whilst the other two meander wildly across the street. Caduceus and Jester walk behind them at a slight distance, Caleb in front, herding their charges back to the Xhorhaus. 

Fjord  _ aches _ . Every muscle in his body is screaming in protest at his decision to keep working them, and the alcohol has done nothing to dull the pain. After the first handful of pit fights he had been adamant that he didn’t want healing, but now that he wants it, now that he’s asking, neither of the clerics are providing. Both of them are stubborn and annoying and telling him it was his choice, he has to live with that. 

“What’s the point in having a crush on a cleric if they’re not going to do anything to help me?” Fjord quietly slurs his protest. 

Beau looks at him, a frown knitting her brow for a moment. “I don’t think your feelings for them have any bearing on their feelings for you, man.”

Fjord frowns sadly. “Yeah, I know.”

Beau looks over her shoulder at the two clerics. Their arms are linked, and Caduceus is pointing up at the sky, telling Jester something. 

“But I just- it’s  _ mean _ ,” Fjord continues. “Aren’t they supposed to be kind and caring and ready to heal? And I’m in pain-”

“Well, they both said you went into it voluntarily,” Beau says, slightly more sober than she was a few seconds ago, wanting to keep her eyes on Fjord but also needing to watch where she’s walking on the uneven road. “But I guess if you ask Jester really nicely-”

“Caduceus’ healing feels better,” Fjord slurs, his eyes on the ground. 

Beau’s head whips around to him, her eyes widening, delight on her face. She lets out a laugh, slapping Fjord’s shoulder and not really concerned for the moment that he’s injured and in pain.

“Oh my gods, you’re such a fucking softy,” she grins, and if Fjord wasn’t as inebriated and full of his own thoughts as he is, he’d hear the relief in her words. Out of politeness, Beau drops her voice. “So why don’t you go and tell Deucey you want some of his sweet healing?”

Fjord staggers, then glares at her. “Because he’ll just-” his voice lowers too, even quieter than Beau’s. “-he doesn’t know.”

“So why don’t you tell him?” Beau stage whispers back. 

“Because he won’t understand that I’m hitting on him.”

Beau snorts, glancing over her shoulder again. Caduceus is wonderful, naive, sheltered from the world, but just so fucking great. He and Fjord would complement each other perfectly, and she’s not  _ just _ fully in support because it means Fjord doesn’t want Jester…

All of them congregate in the kitchen when they get home, Fjord immediately slumping with his head lolling on the table. Caduceus, of course, is making some tea before they go to bed, and all of them will agree it takes the edge off in the morning. 

Fjord looks up when a cup is put down in front of him, seeing Caduceus’ fond expression looking back. 

“Drink that, it’ll help,” Caduceus says quietly. 

“So you’ll give me this but you won’t heal me?” Fjord grumbles, carefully pulling his cup towards him and blowing on the hot tea. 

“You won’t learn your lesson if you know I’m always there to heal you,” Caduceus smiles, sitting down on Fjord’s right with his own tea.

“You heal me when I’ve been fighting monsters,” Fjord protests. 

“That’s different,” Caduceus replies gently, his expression still fond, still fixed on Fjord. 

“I might die,” Fjord adds dramatically. 

“Then I’ll save you. I won’t let you die.” Caduceus’ smile is so warm, his tone lightly playful. 

“What if I die tonight and you’re not there?”

Fjord feels bad as soon as the words are out of his mouth, both because of the sadness that flickers over Caduceus’ face at the words, and also because that’s a lot to put on anyone. 

Caduceus recovers quicker than Fjord. And what a recovery!

“Do you want me to sleep in your room with you?” Caduceus asks, his expression so perfectly schooled to seriousness that Fjord thinks he’s been spending time in front of the mirror practising. 

Beau snorts, Jester giggles. Fjord frowns.

“I just mean you wouldn’t have to worry about it if you healed me now-”

“If you haven’t died from your injuries yet, Fjord, you’re probably not going to,” Caduceus replies with a shrug, sipping his tea casually. 

“Do you want to risk it?”

“So you do want me to sleep with you?”

Fjord doesn’t know if it’s because he’s inebriated and injured, but Caduceus never used to be this quick. It’s sexy. It’s a nice contrast to the calm water of his personality the rest of the time. 

Fjord glares at him, because yes, yes he does want that, but he also doesn’t want to say yes because of the wording and yes- He drinks his tea. It already has honey in it. Caduceus always does that for him. 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” he adds after a few more moments, accepting the mocking laugh from Beau and the continued giggles from Jester. He cradles his cup, and in less than a minute everyone is back to talking about their night, about Beau’s lengthy fist fight with a dragonkin and Yasha’s almost two punch KO with a drow. 

He finishes his tea at length and stands, stifling a groan at the way his muscles protest. Beside him Caduceus also stands. 

“I’ll help you up to your room. It’s on the way to the roof, anyway,” the cleric smiles, moving to Fjord’s side and putting a gentle hand on his back. 

The stairs are something from the nine hells, and Fjord is sure he’s going to be unable to move in the morning. His exercises with Beau are not going to happen, and he’ll just have to put up with her yelling at him. Caduceus is beside him, silent and not full of reproaches, just steady in his presence all the way to Fjord’s room and in. 

Fjord flops onto his bed with another groan, and needs to wait a minute before he tries to take off his boots, so he starts with his coarse overshirt, tugging it over his head and throwing it to the floor. 

Caduceus watches him, and whilst Fjord would love to say he was up here just to enjoy Fjord’s pain that’s a) - not a thing Caduceus would enjoy and b) - not what his expression is saying.

“Do you need help with anything else?” Caduceus asks, hovering close, and Fjord shakes his head. He’ll be fine, he’ll sleep it off.

“Nah, I’ll see you in the morning, Deucey. Thanks for making sure I made it up here okay-”

“You’re welcome,” Caduceus says softly. “See you in the morning.”

He reaches out and touches Fjord’s bare shoulder in parting, which isn’t so surprising because Caduceus is a tactile guy, but in a heartbeat Fjord feels the gentle bloom of healing, so slight but also so very there, seeping into his muscles. 

And he moans, surprisingly loud and unrestrained. It wasn’t enough to ease all of the pain, but it took a slight edge off. 

Peeling his eyes open Fjord looks up at Caduceus, whose cheeks are flushed and eyes are wide. Fjord doesn’t know how well he’s masking his own expression, but he wants Caduceus’ hands on him again. For so many reasons. 

“I thought I wasn’t getting any healing,” he says, playfully challenging.

“Well, I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if I thought you couldn’t sleep properly-” Caduceus replies softly. His eyes are shining, which Fjord doesn’t know how to interpret. 

“I’m still not sure I’ll be able to sleep,” Fjord presses, reaching his hand out to Caduceus’, which is hanging loosely at his side. Their fingers brush, and Fjord feels a tingle there. He feels bold, and figures he can blame it on a head injury, so he takes hold of Caduceus’ fingers to guide him closer, both surprised and pleased when he moves. “It still aches.” That’s the kind of stupid line that would come up in one of the many smutty books that have somehow found their way into the house, but Fjord isn’t actually talking about his cock. 

“If I help you you’re not going to learn your lesson though, are you?” Caduceus says. He lifts the hand that isn’t being gently held by Fjord and strokes his fingers through the short, dark hair on Fjord’s hair, nails dragging lightly over his scalp. 

Fjord feels it again, that short pulse of healing magic, so brief and not enough but oh so good. He gasps, eyes falling closed for a moment, tightening his grip on the fingers he holds. 

Caduceus is teasing him, and it’s so out of the blue and so clever and feels so good that Fjord is immediately just putty. 

“Fjord?”

Fjord opens his eyes again and looks up, willing to do whatever is about to be asked of him. 

“You have to be more careful, you can’t just rely on having someone to heal you. What if you go out and I’m not there to help you?” Caduceus’ brow knits then. “Oh, I guess you could ask Jest-”

“No,” Fjord cuts him off and, still emboldened, brings Caduceus’ fingers to his lips. “I want this from you. Just from you,” he whispers against them, their eyes locked, hoping to convey the sincerity of his statement. 

Caduceus doesn’t reply, but his touch moves down Fjord’s neck, to his shoulders, and then to his biceps. He grips one gently, and Fjord is both pleased and flustered with the admiration. Because it is admiration. And he’s lapping it up. Not that Fjord finds himself short on people to give him compliments, but he  _ wants _ them from Caduceus.

He flexes and, tipsy as he is, Fjord is sure he hears a little moan. 

Caduceus’ gaze is fixed on him, and Fjord is under no illusion that everything about him is being read. But it’s rather reassuring that Caduceus can look through him, know so much both from experience and perception, and still want to be near him. To be gentle and familiar and loving-

“Are you ready to sleep now, Mister Fjord?” Caduceus asks, his voice very low and gravelly in a way Fjord has never heard before. And the moniker, the name he hasn’t been given for a long time, that does something to him. 

Fjord isn’t as perceptive as some of his friends, but he knows he might as well shoot his shot. 

“I’d still prefer it if you stayed close to me- I might have a concussion I didn’t know about.”

Caduceus keeps gazing at him. One hand is still gripping Fjord’s bicep, but the other moves through Fjord’s hair, and once more there’s that tingle of magic, the ease in his limbs as his muscles loosen. This time Fjord lets out a gasp as his eyes slide closed. The touching doesn’t stop, nor do the sweet whispers of magic, fingertips pressing a little firmer as they track over Fjord’s shoulders, then down his back, drawing Caduceus closer to extend his reach. Everything feels fucking amazing, and Fjord isn’t going to deny himself the enjoyment of his cock beginning to harden. 

“You have no idea how good that is,” he purrs. “You- your fucking fingers, Deucey.” His eyes are closed, but Fjord can very easily just move his hands and find Caduceus’ hips, gripping them in case the firbolg has any silly ideas about moving away. 

A shiver runs through him and pools between his legs when he feels the brush of breath against his ear. 

“I’m almost tapped,” Caduceus whispers as his touch curves around at Fjord’s waist and sweeps slowly up his chest, making Fjord gasp again and exhale in a soft moan. 

“Then just keep touching me,” he replies, Caduceus’ fingers skimming over his nipples which have hardened and are apparently very sensitive to magic, because Fjord shudders with pleasure. 

Caduceus’ sighs, the warmth of his breath against Fjord’s neck once more making him shiver, goosebumps prickling on his skin and his cock jumping. “It’s not going to feel as good,” the cleric’s voice replies, low and soft but holding a note of regret. 

Fjord opens his eyes and turns his head slightly, enough that he can see Caduceus and meet his gaze once more. 

“You’re wrong,” he says, gripping the slender hips in his hands and pulling Caduceus closer. “I can’t tell you how wrong. Just touch me.” 

He wishes he was as good at reading minds as Caduceus is, because he wants to know what that crinkle in the corner of his eyes and that little twitch of his ears and the tiny increase in pressure on his back means. He wants to read this man and know everything so that he understands how best to make him happy. 

The fingers that have paused their movement whilst they spoke now move again, stroking around and up the remainder of Fjord’s chest to his neck, thumbs softly running over his jaw. 

“Come on, Deucey,” Fjord breathes out. “You know.” Knows that Fjord wants him, has for however goddamn long. Aches for him. 

Caduceus nods his head, then they’re closer. Their breath mingles in the inch or so between their lips and Fjord finally leans in, not wanting to wait anymore and knowing that he has to take the lead, he is the more experienced. He feels the way Caduceus’ whole body shivers at the touch, tastes the moan that follows when their lips part against each other. Fjord has grown used to the rough fights for dominance with his lovers that he nearly always loses, for those kisses to be nothing more than a messy distraction whilst clothes come off, and it’s difficult to keep it slow and steady now. 

He’s sobered up in a heartbeat. 

The hands that had been gripping Caduceus’ waist slide around to find his backside, gripping a cheek in both hands and squeezing. There’s a little more meat here than there is on the rest of the firbolg, and Fjord is going to indulge. 

“I can try something else,” Caduceus whispers into their kiss, fingers once more making their way into Fjord’s hair, and again Fjord feels magic roll through him like something warm and thick and full of light is sliding down his skin. 

“Oh-” he moans, gripping Caduceus’ arse harder. “Yeah.”

Honestly, just the touch would be enough. He doesn’t want Caduceus to feel like he isn’t, but if they’re playing this game then he’s going to roll with it. He hears a little huff of amusement before there are lips on his jaw and fingers moving over his skin, taking their magic with them until everything is so sensitive and tingling and Fjord is groaning shamelessly. 

“You’re giving away all of your secrets,” Fjord whispers, his eyes closed as he basks in the touches. “This is how you spend your time alone, isn’t it?”

Caduceus laughs softly, more of a rumble than anything else. His lips continue over Fjord’s jaw, teasing, not getting any closer to his mouth. 

Fjord touches, he lets his hands move wherever they are allowed, though it is a little bit distracting as whatever Caduceus is doing makes every touch feel like so much more. And he is achingly hard. 

That’s a different step, though. Caduceus doesn’t have any experience, it’s a big deal and maybe it’s not something they should be doing so soon. 

But then Caduceus’ hands are moving lower, leaving the place where they have been currently resting in Fjord’s hair, dripping magic down his back, following that path. They slide down and then move around to his ribs, dancing lightly over them. 

He cants his head and looks down Fjord’s body, between his legs where the evidence of his interest is very visible. 

Fjord’s heartbeat races. He doesn’t expect Caduceus to do anything about it, but he at least knows that Caduceus can tell what his magic, his touch, has been doing to him. 

Caduceus hums, then lifts his eyes again to meet Fjord’s. 

“Do you- um-” Caduceus smiles. “I’m going to get on the bed with you.”

“Please,” Fjord nods his head eagerly, moving to make room wherever the other man decides to settle. It’s disconcerting to not be able to see any sign of Caduceus’ arousal between his legs, but Fjord isn’t too worried- the firbolg’s eyes are wide and dark, and he can’t seem to keep his hands to himself now that he has started. That’s enough for Fjord. 

Caduceus settles onto the bed in front of him, parting his legs to bracket them around the paladin. Fjord, who decides to take the risk, reaches out and slides his fingers beneath Caduceus’ shirt, pushing it up slowly, giving the other man time to disagree or protest. None comes. Caduceus lifts his arms to allow the shirt to be removed from his body. 

Fjord has seen and admired Caduceus sans clothing many times, but it’s different now that they’re alone, that the air is charged between them. His splayed hands run down Caduceus’ chest, enjoying the feeling of the soft fur beneath his palms. Their path takes them to the waist of Caduceus’ pants where they stop. 

Caduceus’ fingers slide over Fjord’s forearms, carrying their magic with them as they move over his skin. Even on his arms it feels amazing, and he has to bite back a moan. 

“You’re going to have to teach me how to do this, I feel guilty that I’m not making you feel as good-” he says softly, leaning forward so that their foreheads touch, and when Fjord tips his head their noses brush, and then their lips, and it feels amazing. Fjord knows that this isn’t down to the magic, this is just because it’s Caduceus. 

A hand leaves his arm and without any further preamble presses between Fjord’s legs, cups his cock, and even without it being skin on skin the tremor of pleasure that runs through him is exquisite. 

“Deucey-” Fjord sighs, wishing he hadn’t gotten so incredibly hard so quickly. “That’s good.”

“Hm,” Caduceus hums happily, holding the other man carefully. “It does feel nice in my hand.”

Fjord pats himself on the back for not saying how good it could feel in other places. He’s more than content to wait, to let Caduceus explore at his own pace. The firbolg’s other hand lifts to cup Fjord’s cheek, sending more of those brilliant, pleasurable waves rolling down his body, meeting the ones rising from between his legs to crash together in his belly. 

He groans. 

“This is fun,” Caduceus says, the roughness in his voice saying that he means that in the more adult sense, and Fjord is pleased. 

“I am very much enjoying myself,” Fjord replies, his fingers toying with the fastenings at Caduceus’ waistband. “Would you perhaps like to- would you like to touch it without any clothes in the way?”

“You’re feeling a lot better, hm?” Caduceus teases, but there is a little light in his eyes and his fingers move to the ties of Fjord’s pants, which are straining slightly against his erection.

“I can feel even moreso-” Fjord can’t resist it that time, can’t hold the words back. 

“You and your words, Mister Fjord. No wonder you have so many people wanting to be in your bed-” Caduceus whispers as he pulls the last tie loose, easing the fabric aside to reveal Fjord’s cock. 

Fjord takes in a breath and stills Caduceus’ hand with a soft touch to his wrist. He can’t go on with Caduceus believing himself to just another notch in his bedpost. 

“No. Caduceus. That isn’t- you are so much more to me than that,” he says softly. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted anything like this with you. Wanted to kiss you and hold you close to me and know how you feel.”

Caduceus tips his head, looking Fjord over. Fjord knows he is being honest, and he knows Caduceus will see that. 

A smile breaks over the other man’s face, adding to the warmth that is building inside him. Then Caduceus is leaning forward, kissing him, their tongues sliding across each other. Caduceus is hungry for him and it feels more wonderful than any lover before. Moreso when Caduceus’ clever fingers slip into his pants and wrap around his cock, stroking it slowly up and down. 

“I’m keeping you forever,” Fjord pants, not knowing what to do with his own hands because Caduceus’ cock isn’t as easy to access, as much as he wants to. 

“I like these bits-” Caduceus murmurs against his lips as he rubs his thumb against the two thick bands near the base of Fjord’s cock, not moving far back from the kiss. “I have something similar on mine.” He grins, and Fjord knows for all his inexperience and apparent naivety, Caduceus knows which buttons are the right ones to press. “Would you like to feel?”

Fjord only just manages to make an incoherent whimper before Caduceus is drawing back, breaking all contact to kneel up, lowering his pants with a wiggle of his hips.

Fjord’s eyes are wide as he looks Caduceus up and down, lingering on the seam between Caduceus’ legs that hides his cock. It’s shining slightly with a slickness that Fjord just  _ wants _ . He wants to put his fingers there, and his mouth, to feel him-

Caduceus moves forward on his knees and reaches for Fjord’s hand. “Do you want to?”

Fjord nods his head mutely, allowing Caduceus to lead him between his legs to the warm folds that are wet to the touch. Fjord trembles as he brushes the slit which parts easily for the gentle fingers. Fjord lets out the breath he was holding, slipping one finger inside. It goes deep, meets no resistance, though Caduceus’ walls shiver and he spreads his legs wider to open himself up. 

“Two fingers,” he whispers as his own run gently down the inside of Fjord’s arm. 

Fjord nods, afraid of what noises he might make if he tried to speak. His second finger slides in beside the first easily, and he bites back a whimper as he presses deeper still. 

There is firmness there when he angles his fingers slightly, feeling Caduceus’ muscles clench around them when he strokes them against his safely sheathed cock. Fjord feels it twitch slightly against his fingers, stroking along the length as far as he can reach. Caduceus’ slick is silky and pooling in his palm, his own arousal is forgotten now, enraptured as he is by his lover’s body. 

Caduceus’ eyes are closed, his head tipped back, the fingers still on Fjord’s wrist just touching, no longer guiding. He looks pleasured, and Fjord intends to bring him to completion. He adds another finger, three of them to stretch and stroke, and Caduceus cries out softly, his free hand grasping Fjord’s shoulder, his thighs shaking. This is the closest Fjord thinks he will get to jerking Caduceus off, cupping the shape of him in the cradle of his fingers, stroking along the length. Then-

“F-jord-” Caduceus stutters out his name, his grip on both Fjord’s wrist and then his shoulder increasing. Fjord thinks he is coming, but he feels the slip of Caduceus’ cock as it begins to evert, the tip coming to rest in the palm of his hand. He stills, staring down at it, listening to Caduceus’ heavy breathing and the drumming of his own heart. 

He feels the other man beginning to tense and realises that Caduceus probably doesn’t know that Fjord stopped because he is so overwhelmed with wonder. He slowly resumes his stroking along the hidden sheath, though he is now focused on Caduceus’ head, the way it leaks into his palm along with his slick. 

“Is it too much?” Caduceus asks, the first sign of nervousness in his voice. 

“No,” Fjord shakes his head. “It’s perfect. You’re perfect, Deucey.”

Caduceus’ laughs softly, relieved. “I know it’s not-”

“Hush. It’s lovely. I’m excited to get to know it better,” Fjord grins, leaning forward to kiss Caduceus' belly. 

Now that he knows Fjord is happy with his body, Caduceus seems to immediately settle into accepting the pleasure he’s being offered. And Fjord is absolutely happy to comply, stroking with his fingers and turning his thumb to press it against the tip of his cock

Caduceus lets out a surprised little ‘oh!’ at that, a quake of pleasure rolling through him. 

Fjord grins, moving his lips over Caduceus’ chest, happy to take whatever closeness he can. 

“Fjord- Fjord-” the sound of his name being chanted makes his own cock twitch, and he hums his acknowledgement of whatever the other man wants. Whatever he can offer him. “I need more, please?”

“What feels good, darling?” Fjord asks, continuing his stimulation until Caduceus tells him otherwise. 

“I don’t- I don’t know- wait-” Caduceus grumbles, sounding frustrated and on edge, which is kind of hot but Fjord isn’t going to admit that right now. Instead he just hums as Caduceus pulls away and his fingers slide free (though that gives him time to admire how wet they are, and delivers a better view of Caduceus’ tiny everted cock) watching the firbolg settle himself against the pillows, laying back and spreading his legs. “-try now. More fingers, please.” 

“More- fingers?” Fjord looks down at his hand and curls his four fingers together. 

Caduceus tips his head. “Well, maybe-” his eyes drop to Fjord’s cock. “Maybe?”

“Deucey, I’m not going to- I mean- you- deserve better.” 

Caduceus frowns at him. “Stop it, Fjord. I think we’ve come too far to be concerned about that, don’t you? Do you think I’d have done any of this if I didn’t want you?” His frown melts into a smile as he stretches, looking debauched already. “I think it would be wonderful to feel so close to you.”

Well, when he puts it like that, all of the sordid thoughts that Fjord had before, all of the crass terminology, they all go out the window. With Caduceus it’s going to be different. It’s going to be intimate, they’re going to be as close as they could possibly be.

He moves forward until he can put his hands on Caduceus’ knees, enjoying the view again His own cock curves towards his belly, aching with the promise of being pressed into the warmth of Caduceus’ body. And Caduceus gazes up at him, his eyes half-lidded and dark, a little smile on his face as though this is something he has been waiting for. 

And what does Fjord know, maybe it is?

His hands slide down Caduceus’ thighs, delighting in the warm fur as he reaches the curve of his hips. 

“You’re beautiful,” Fjord says, confident in the fact that Caduceus will know his sincerity. 

“I miss your fingers inside me,” Caduceus replies, words that sound far too erotic, words Fjord would never have imagined would come from this man. 

“I thought we were trying something else-” Fjord grins, letting one hand drift down between Caduceus’ legs again, touching the wet, warm skin. Caduceus shivers, trying to part them further, but he watches Fjord intently, eyes flicking between his hand and his face. Fjord brushes over the tip of Caduceus’ cock, smiling at the reaction he gets, the needy little moan. 

“I’ve imagined us in this kind of situation before,” Fjord says quietly, continuing his gentle touches. “I would never have told you because it seems- it seems impolite to fantasise about people without their permission.”

“I’ve thought about kissing you,” Caduceus replies, his eyes now closed as he enjoys the attention. “Several times. It’s difficult to imagine, but I always thought it would feel nice.”

Fjord’s heart aches and he can’t help himself, leaning forward so that he can brace his arm beside Caduceus’ shoulder, brushing his lips over the other man’s. “I hope you weren’t disappointed.”

“You’ve never disappointed me, Fjord,” Caduceus whispers, the fingers of one hand sliding through Fjord’s hair, holding him in place to extend their kiss, lazy and languid, turning up the want another few degrees. As they kiss, Caduceus’ thighs spread further, his legs drawn up so that it takes barely any effort for Fjord to guide his cock against the slick opening, pushing in just slightly. 

Caduceus’ breath hitches and the kiss breaks, making Fjord pause, waiting to see if the other man is okay, if he needs to stop. 

“More, please,” Caduceus whispers, nibbling on Fjord’s lower lip with a coyness that Fjord doesn’t know what to do with. 

Fjord can’t find the breath he needs to reply, so he just inches forward, pushing deeper, drawing a low, pleased sound from the firbolg. And Fjord has never felt anything like this heat, the tightness, the silky slickness. It’s amazing for that and because it’s Caduceus. 

Mostly because it’s Caduceus. 

He bottoms out, both of them breathing heavily against each other’s lips.  _ The closest they could be _ . Fjord has never really basked in how intimate the moment is, and he’s glad this is it, with Caduceus, the moment he realises how good it feels. 

The wonder in Caduceus’ expression is far more than he deserves, but he’ll take it, bumping their noses together and letting their lips meet. Tingles run down Fjord’s spine from where Caduceus’ fingers rest in his hair, and he moans when it pools with the pleasure in his belly. His cleric laughs softly, and Fjord rolls his hips, making that laugh break off to a moan. 

What a lovely moan. 

Fjord settles himself with his arms bracketing either side of Caduceus’ head, his fingers buried in his hair, petting it gently. 

“It’s wonderful, being with you,” Caduceus whispers. “Please don’t stop.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Fjord replies, drawing back just slightly to push in again, pulling groans from them both. It’s a slow pace, but it’s just enough for the gentle build up, he doesn’t want Caduceus to be overwhelmed or feel rushed. Fjord can’t get enough of him, he thinks he could go on and on, drawing them both tightly like a bow string, never releasing them. He could stay in this moment forever. 

“Does it feel good? Is it good for you?” he asks, not knowing what Caduceus can feel and if it’s pleasurable. 

“Mm,” Caduceus breathes out. “The way you’re rubbing along my- I can feel it all inside me. You’re so big.”

“Darling,” Fjord coos at the praise. “You flatter me. But it’s good? Can you- do you think you’ll come?” 

“I don’t know,” Caduceus whispers back. “Does it matter?”

“Of course,” Fjord pants. “I want you to feel amazing.”

“I do feel amazing,” Caduceus smiles, kissing the corner of Fjord’s mouth. Another shiver of magical pleasure rolls through Fjord from where the other man’s fingers rest in his hair. 

“You’re going to have to stop doing that if you want me to last,” he says, his rhythm stuttering for a second.

“I thought the intention was to make each other feel amazing,” Caduceus teases, but his fingers just toy with Fjord’s hair, there are no more shivers of magic. 

Fjord moves a little harder, picks up speed fractionally, drawing soft moans from them both again. He can feel his cock rubbing against the hardness of Caduceus’ sheath, the firm length, and it’s different but it’s so good. Caduceus’ walls are smooth but they grip tightly whenever he feels something particularly nice, the muscles contracting in a wave from the inside out, squeezing Fjord in the most delicious way. Caduceus’ head is rubbing against Fjord’s belly, and hopefully it’s not a bad feeling. Nothing about the other man’s reactions say he’s uncomfortable. Fjord has never seen this blissed out kind of expression on Caduceus’ face before. 

“Mmm-” Caduceus hums, followed by a shaky exhale that goes straight to Fjord’s dick. “This is lovely.” 

“Yeah, yes, Deucey, yes-” Fjord agrees with a stutter, unable to form any other words. 

Caduceus bites down on his lip and arches his back, letting out a cry as his muscles clench around Fjord. 

Fjord’s thrusts falter, and he almost stops if it weren’t for Caduceus’ legs wrapping tight around him, his body rocking down on him trying to keep the pace going. 

“More,” Caduceus demands. “There. Again.”

Fjord is rather smug at that reaction, but he obediently moves again, keeps up the gentle thrusts as Caduceus wriggles around and tries to get that good position again. He does, and Fjord knows he does because once more he cries out, and it’s the most beautiful sound Fjord has ever heard, the way Caduceus arches, the way his lips part as he pants. Fjord has to slow down again because he’s going to come if he doesn’t, but Caduceus whines and wriggles again, demanding Fjord keep going at the pace he was. 

“Darling, I’m not going to last,” Fjord whispers as he picks up the pace, thrusting his cock into the slick warmth of Caduceus’ body, already feeling himself spirally quickly towards completion. 

Caduceus doesn’t heed him, and if he does he doesn’t care because he’s lost in this new feeling and Fjord isn’t going to begrudge him that. He tries as hard as he can to hold off, presses his mouth to Caduceus’ throat as though kissing him will distract him, though he can now feel as well as hear the rumbling purrs going through the other man, which does nothing but send Fjord spiralling towards his orgasm. His moan is muffled against Caduceus’ neck, pushing hard into him as he comes. Caduceus whimpers, fingers gripping Fjord’s hair, muscles clenching down on Fjord’s cock. 

Fjord is still, his nose pressed into the junction of Caduceus’ throat and breathes deeply. He feels Caduceus slowly relax too, enough to allow Fjord to pull out, as much as he doesn’t want to. He takes his time, enjoying the final drag and grip of the walls against his cock, the slickness before they part. 

“You didn’t come,” he rasps, settling down beside Caduceus, who looks happy enough, sliding his hand across his chest and feeling the rapid thrumming of the other man’s heart. But Fjord feels bad, Caduceus had just learnt the wonders of his body and Fjord had come before he could really reap the benefits of it. 

“Oh, no, but it felt wonderful,” Caduceus smiles. “It was wonderful being that close to you. And making you feel that good. And I didn’t know it could feel that way for me.”

Fjord isn’t the kind of man who can let his lovers go unsatisfied. Caduceus might be happy, he might have enjoyed the experience, but Fjord wants him satisfied. 

“Can I touch you?” he asks. “Let me make you feel good. Let me make you...climax.”

Caduceus looks at him with a frown. “It isn’t necessary. You should relax-” his fingers pet through Fjord’s hair again. His cock is still everted, the tip shiny with precome. Caduceus shifts around, trying to press closer to Fjord, who absolutely allows it, leaning in for a slow kiss, their tongues sliding against each other. Caduceus can’t seem to get comfortable, can’t seem to get enough physical contact, even as Fjord stills, makes himself as malleable as possible for the other man to move him where he wants him. 

“Fjord?” A frustrated Caduceus breaks their kiss to speak. “I think I’d like you to touch me.” 

Fjord smiles, his hand sliding down Caduceus’ warm skin, dancing over his chest and then his belly, finally touching the head of his cock, circling it gently. He likes the shiver that runs through Caduceus, likes the little lift of his hips for more contact. 

“Tell me if anything isn’t good,” Fjord whispers, pressing another kiss to Caduceus’ lips before he slips down his body, nudging the other man’s legs apart to settle between them. He circles his tongue over the tip, which he then takes gently in his mouth. Caduceus’ breath hitches and his fingers creep their way into Fjord’s hair, winding carefully through it. 

One of Fjord’s hands presses against Caduceus’ thigh, the other works down between them, his fingers pressing into the wet heat of his body, still slick and now full of Fjord’s come, which is ridiculously sexy. He pushes them in deep and curls them, stroking Caduceus’ walls which flutter around his fingers again. 

His tongue circles Caduceus’ head slowly, sliding down the barely emerged shaft, following down to where it disappears between Caduceus’ lips, following it as far as he can and finding the little bumps that were mentioned earlier. Caduceus makes a soft sound, fingers twitching in Fjord’s hair, and Fjord takes that as a good sign. His fingers curl, pressing the tips against the base of the sheath inside him. Immediately Caduceus tenses up beneath him and cries out, his cock slipping out another inch between Fjord’s lips, and Fjord pauses, lifting his eyes. 

“Good or bad?” he asks quickly.

“Good. Good. Thank you, Fjord,” the other man pants. 

Fjord smiles, putting his mouth back to work, circling and sucking on Caduceus’ cock with a steady rhythm whilst his fingers continue to stroke inside him, not aiming for that spot again just yet. He wants Caduceus to feel the build up, he wants him to understand the pleasure he gave Fjord. If his fingers get close to that spot he can feel Caduceus tense and shiver, trying to push down on his fingers, which is also ridiculously sexy. 

Caduceus has no idea how sexy he is. 

Despite having just come, Fjord can feel the arousal beginning to curl in his belly again, but honestly, who can blame him? He presses against the base of Caduceus’ sheath and moans happily when the other man cries out once more, muscles clenching around Fjord’s fingers, trembling in a way that tells Fjord he’s doing everything right. 

Now Caduceus is whimpering constantly, his fingers tight in Fjord’s hair, tensing up. Fjord hums against Caduceus’ cock, which makes the other man gasp. One more touch, one perfectly placed touch and Fjord will have him undone, which is everything he wants right now. 

He pushes his fingers deep, curls them, doesn’t stop with just the carefully timed brushes that he has been teasing Caduceus with up to this point, no- now he rubs slowly, purposefully, until Caduceus’ muscles are so tight it’s difficult to move. His moans have been replaced by gasps, every muscle taunt and trembling. Fjord’s tongue circles his cock, waiting. 

This time Caduceus’ cry is higher, louder, longer. Drawn out as his pleasure crests and breaks and he shakes his way through his orgasm. Fjord feels the ripples of it around his fingers even as he swallows down Caduceus’ come, his lips closing around him. 

Fjord’s fingers withdraw slowly, even though Caduceus clenches around him in a weak attempt to keep him in place. He wipes them off on the bed and lifts his mouth, pressing gentle kisses to Caduceus’ belly, working his way up to his chest which is rising and falling heavily. Caduceus’s hands are on him, clinging, so Fjord keeps as close as he can, keeps as much physical contact as possible, pressing up to Caduceus’ side, smoothing his own hand over to rest on the other man’s heart. 

The firbolg’s head turns, both of them leaning in to touch their lips together. 

“Are you okay?” Fjord asks, pushing Caduceus’ hair back behind one of his ears. “Deucey?”

“Yeah,” his cleric rasps. “I’m good. That was- it was a lot. In a good way. Yeah.” His words are slightly slurred, and as much as Fjord would love to just lay here and feel really smug right now, there’s a lot to be said for aftercare. 

“Shall I get you some water?” Fjord says, more as a hint that he’s getting up to get it than offering. 

“No, no, don’t go,” Caduceus adds quickly, clinging tighter to Fjord, his eyes finally half-opening. 

“I’m just getting water, darling. I’m not going far. I’m not leaving you.” He presses another kiss to Caduceus’ lips. “Why would I leave you? I’ll be two seconds.”

It’s cold outside of the bed, outside of Caduceus’ embrace, and fortunately their househelp keeps them provided with jugs and mugs to drink from in their rooms otherwise Fjord would be running downstairs in nothing but a sheet in the world’s fastest acquisition of hydration. As it is he only has to bear the cold for a few moments a few feet away from the other man before he is back at his side, sitting against the pillows and offering out the mug. 

Caduceus groggily pushes himself up, leaning against Fjord’s shoulder as he drinks. 

“Do you feel okay? Was it-pleasurable?” With Caduceus’ slightly different attachment to his body and sexuality, Fjord needs to be sure that his orgasm was good and not something out of his comfort zone.

Caduceus nods, still obediently sipping his water. “It was a lot, though. I don’t know- I don’t think I could do that every night.” 

“Okay,” Fjord replies, relieved. “Okay, that’s fine. We don’t need to do it every night.” 

He looks away quickly, embarrassed by the assumption he’s made that they’re going to be together every night in order for it to happen, anyway. He can’t see Caduceus properly, can’t gauge his reaction from his face, but he feels the gentle fingers, cool from holding the mug, touch his jaw and reunite their gaze. 

“I’ve always found a lot of comfort in sleeping in the same room as you,” Caduceus says softly. “Going forward- it would be nice if we could continue that.” 

“I think-” Fjord croaks, clears his throat, then tries again. “I think that can be arranged.”

“You never know when you might need healing,” Caduceus smiles. 

“I am terribly clumsy.” Fjord chuckles, leaning in once more to kiss his friend. “You could also teach me more about the Wildmother. We could put this time to all sorts of good uses.” 

Caduceus smiles against his lips. “You can just ask, Fjord. You don’t have to get beaten up to get my attention.”

“Fine, sorry to try and bring some excitement to our lives,” he teases.

“I think we have enough of that,” Caduceus says gently. “Let’s just have this one little thing that’s calm, and soothing, and comforting.”

Fjord touches his fingers to Caduceus’ cheek, keeping their eyes locked as their legs tangle together under the covers. 

“And ours,” he adds. “Just you and I.”

“Just you and I,” Caduceus agrees. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Goodness me. 
> 
> Anyway, it's fic dump Tuesday. There's the penultimate chapter of In My Veins, a Fjorclay fic, updated today. There's a Caleb/Caduceus fic, and a Percy/Vax fic, because everything is Taliam and nothing hurts. 
> 
> Speaking of- follow me on Tumblr ~hey-tulli, where I cry over my soft bisexual boys, or yell at me on discord ~ Tulli#0322 where I procrastinate. 
> 
> Take care of yourselves and be kind to each other.


End file.
